


as long as i've got you

by goshozome



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F, Maybe....., i know this scenario is unlikely/impossible in canon, lisa was stuck there unable to move forward or leave, so consider it an au of sorts, very brief henry mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshozome/pseuds/goshozome
Summary: and if it's all over, i'm taking this moment with me.
Relationships: Eileen Galvin/Lisa Garland
Kudos: 2





	as long as i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> idk i want them to be happy and i like silent hill rare pairs 
> 
> title and bio from pretty boy by the nbhd

“I hope you like honey tea,” said Eileen, internally kicking herself for not asking sooner, as she placed the mug in front of Lisa. Eileen was never a tea person, but she had been gifted boxes of tea by her Mother that she'd never had the heart to turn down; may as well make use of it.

Lisa stared down at her hands, marked with faint streaks of grime, rust and blood, nails bitten right down. Her hair was lank and her formerly pristine outfit tattered and stained. She looked sad and tired, Eileen thought.

“Thank you,” she near-whispered, taking the tea in her hands and blowing against the surface softly. Eileen smiled awkwardly, briefly wondering if she should offer any physical form of comfort; a hug? patting her on the knee? taking her hand?

Eileen was often good at comforting others - the rare exception being Henry, who had been insistent on helping her instead. But she found herself falling short here - how could anything fix the amount of pure hell this woman had been through?

She simply settled on, “I’m sorry.”

Lisa glanced up, not unlike a frightened rabbit. “For what?” she asked, grasp tightening on her drink. Eileen noticed her hands were softly trembling, and they had been that way since they had found her in that rusty, pulsating hospital basement. 

“Everything. You pursued a career in helping others and you end up…” she paused, finding the words.

“Tied up with a near-Satanic cult who drugged and blackmailed me into assisting their weird ritual?” Lisa finished, staring right at Eileen, and Eileen frowned back in return. Lisa slumped down in her chair. "Yeah, pretty much.”

Lisa sighed when Eileen's expression didn't shift - she stared at Lisa, unconvinced, and Lisa nudged Eileen’s foot with her own. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you two found me.”

Eileen managed a smile in return, and a slight warmth bloomed in her chest. “I’m glad we did too.”

Lisa smiled back, small and hesitant, but it was a smile nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's too short or not the best characterisation this is all i can do, it's 3:30 am i cant sleep and i am Not adding anymore!!


End file.
